Kingdom of Arnor
This page concerns the Rangers of the North faction, sometimes referred as the Fallen Kingdom of Arnor. Currently, the Rangers are ruled by their chieftain Skelesam, who succeeded Hell_Metallicus. Their capital is established in Fornost. Players from this faction swear to protect the North and the Free People from all Evil threats. They live as a brotherhood with deep friendship and mutual respect. A little bit of roleplay is expected when joining this faction, but being a RP veteran is not required. In its glory, Arnor included all the following biomes : Eriador and the Eriador Downs, Minhiriath, the''' Shire', the '''Old Forest', Breeland, Chetwood, the Ettenmoors, the Coldfells, and the Midgewaters. It was one of the biggest geographic areas ruled by a single faction. However, due to the ruin of Arnor and the return of evil to the west, many of these biomes are now hotly contested or even taken by the enemy! Government The faction is ruled by Skelesam. He holds the title of Chieftain and a seat on the White[[The White Council| Council]]. He also is the Lord of Bree. He has long been a man of Arnor and prior to Chieftain, was the Foreign Ambassador of the Northern Dúnedain. Hell_Metallicus is the former Chieftain and the Lord Of Fornost, the Capital Of Arnor. '''He is also an adviser to the current Chief. '''Combobob stands proudly as the Chancellor Of Arnor and deals with many matters within Eriador. He also stands as one of the longest serving Rangers and his council is valued highly, by all Rangers, most of all the Chief. Nazdrul '''is the '''Hand Of The Chief and heir to the throne, as well as the Lord Of Tharbad. Another veteran Ranger is Elendil_The_Tall, Lord Of Annúminas and holds a respected position as Head Of The Wardens. Brickfix '''possesses the honor of the '''First Captain in recognition of the part he continues to play in the faction. VulcanForge '''is recognized as the '''Protector Of The Recruit Camp '''and guides those who wish to become Rangers at the encampment. He is the '''Lord Of Vulcanadain and Cardolandain. Hhisme, formerly Lord of Lond Daer is one of the most respected Rangers, and has long held great say in the matters of the faction. Gandolf_Greyhame '''is '''Lord Of Durheim '''and Steward Of Eastern Eriador, a very senior and respected Ranger throughout the server. '''JJofJ '''is Lord of Hirgith and a valued man of Arnor. All of the above are senior players and have been with the Rangers for months, even a year, and provide great council to faction members, the Chief, and the Allies of Arnor. Players: Players of the faction are : ( * - Indicates Inactivity) '''Skelesam, Chieftain, Lord of Bree. Combobob, Chancellor Of Arnor Nazdrul,' '''Hand of the Chief, Heir to the Throne, Lord of Tharbad '''VulcanForge', Chief of Recruits, Lord Of Vulcanadain and Cardolandain Gandolf_Greyhame, Lord of Durheim and Steward of Eastern Eriador JJofJ,' '''Lord of Hirgith '''Elendil_The_Tall', Senior Ranger, Head Of The Wardens, Lord of Annuminas Brickfix, First Captain Hell_Metallicus, Lord of Fornost Hhisme, Lord of Lond Daer Erathil drfolamour* Aranuir* Dregod* chancellor11 Eldacarion CraftedMS* Gandalf_2 stigeroar* fear_my_potatoes hotdog0822 Shunon_North Builds Fornost - One of the greatest city in Middle Earth, capital of Arnor. Located East of Fornost Waypoint, inside the Eriador Downs. Massive fortress, with a huge city district as well as large fields. Mostly deserted, but Rangers sometimes come here to take supplies from the massive storage areas. Bree - Currently WIP, built by Skelesam. Tharbad - WIP, built by Nazdrul. Consists of a city at the crossroads at the Tharbad waypoint, administrated and built by Nazdrul; and a fortress on the other side of the river, built and administrated by VulcanForge. Hirgith '''- WIP, built by '''JJofJ. Currently being relocated to another position, it used to be west of the South Downs waypoint. Vulcanadain - WIP, built by VulcanForge and Shunon_North. Found at the North Downs waypoint, rather dilapidated due to a shortage of inhabitants. Still quite defensible. Arandale - WIP, built by Watch_Captain Annúminas '''- WIP, built by '''Elendil_The_Tall. Built on the shores of Lake Evendim. Most beautiful of all these cities, filled with trees and fountains. Cardolandain - WIP, designed by VulcanForge. Found near the South Downs waypoint, it is intended as a home for new recruits to the faction to live in. It frequently houses VulcanForge, Chief of Recruits. Becoming a Ranger of the North A recruit must earn at least +150 Alignment with the faction to be accepted as a true Ranger, by killing Gundabad or Angmar Orcs or accomplishing Rangers' quests. After this, a Recruit must attend summons by the Chief at the Capital. One of the faction VIP can also ask a service to the recruit in order to test him, such as following him to war as his page. To become a recognized Lord of a Ranger City, a Ranger must obtain 1000+ Alignment. A Ranger can obtain a job and a house (depending on the job he chose) inside Fornost if he wants to. He can also ask a lordship to his chieftain to build his own village/city/fortress and recruit his own men. Oath of the Rangers of the North # As a Ranger of the North, I shall protect the Free People and defend the Fallen Kingdom of Arnor with my life. # I will never harm an innocent, and I will consider his life as the most important thing of all. # I will act with honor and stay loyal to my brothers, even in the worst situations. # I will fight with courage during wartime, and act with wisdom during peacetime. # I will know how to use every weapon to fight the Evil efficiently. # As a Dúnedain, I am friend to the men of Gondor , the last great kingdom of men. # As a man, I am friend to the men of Rohan and Dunland . # I am friend to the Elven kin, who helped us during hard times, and call the elves Mellon (friend). # I am friend to the Dwarven kin, who fought the orcs bravely for centuries. # I am friend to the Hobbits , who served Arnor for centuries and ignore the war. Arnor Laws # It is prohibited to kill a friendly or a Good NPC or player. Doing so will bring the justice of the Rangers upon you. # Evil players will be killed on sight if seen within Arnor borders, except for diplomatic reasons. # Good players can establish themselves within Arnor borders without being bothered in any way, as long as they respect the Laws. # Evil players establishing within Arnor borders will be considered as invaders, and will be fought until death. # Access to Fornost Citadel is strictly restricted to Rangers only, unless you are a guest. Violators will be shot. # Access to Fornost city district requires a toll to be paid at the gate. Guests don't pay that toll. # Breaking Arnor Laws may cost you a fine, depending on the seriousness of the fault, and even death if the criminals try to fight or escape. # Stuff looted on the body of a criminal is considered as a compensation and will be given to the victim, or shared between the Rangers. # Contact with the enemy is considered as high treason, punishable by death and definitive exclusion from the faction. # Arnor citizens will have to pay a 2% tax over all the deals they do, to help the faction grow. It can be either money, ores, ingots, food, drinks, tools, weapons or armors. # Cheating, insulting, griefing someone's building or stealing someone' stuff is prohibited, and will be reported to the admins. Trade Fornost countryside has fertile fields, and there is even an orchard within the walls of the city. Wheat, bread and cakes are commonly sold in the shops. Berries, vegetables, fruits and even exotic fruits can be found too. Due to its massive flax field and wood reserve, Fornost is also a good place to buy strings, wood and cheap Good bows. There's also a tavern named "The Fellow Ranger Tavern" inside the city district of Fornost. Here you can buy a lot of different drinks, from Ale to Rum and even Athelas Brew. This tavern possesses one of the biggest choice of drinks in Middle Earth. Arnor players are known cobblestone buyers. Fornost was built with thousands of Arnor bricks, and there is still a lot to be done, and little time to mine. They will be happy to buy your spare cobblestones. All Ranger cities and towns are a safe haven for weary travelers and an excellent opportunity to buy/sell goods, seek shelter, or even just ask a question. Be warned though, any who wish harm upon Arnor and it's allies will be welcomed no longer. Diplomacy The Union Of Númenor Some time after the coronation of Skelesam as the chief of the Rangers, the two factions of Gondor led by Atanvarno and Arnor, along with The Shire under Thain_Vibiras, have decided to unite under the identity of the Kingdom of Númenor of old. Will this newly formed kingdom surpass the might of the once great kingdom of Númenor? Only time will tell. But for now, the future of this new union is still unclear with the Council and the two great kings, fireninja8575 and Skelesam, leading the kingdom. Alliances : High Elves Wood Elves of Mirkwood Galadhrim of Lothlóriën Dwarven Lords' Council Kingdom of Gondor Kingdom of Rohan Hobbits Neutrality : Dunland Near Harad Far Harad (Tauredain & Moredain) Uruk-hai Mordor Dol Guldur Hostility : Gundabad Angmar Half-trolls Category:Faction Category:Good Men Category:Dunedain